When Black and White Worlds Collide: The Return of Xemeas and Yveltal
by zoruarules4
Summary: A spinoff to the legendary trilogy! Xemeas and Yveltal have returned to the land of Unova, but a new evil awaits. Grey has awakened from his million year slumber, and an evil man named Z has sealed Xemeas and Grey together. Can Xemeas and Grey get out of their curse before Z rules Unova forever?
1. Prologue

**Enjoy**

* * *

**When Black and White Worlds Collide: The Return of Xemeas and Yveltal**

**Prologue**

'Yveltal? Where's Grey?' asked the legendary Xemeas, a rainbow deer Pokemon.

A red demon Pokemon called Yveltal answered his call. 'Grey is not revived yet. The Pure Ones, Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem are trying their best.'

Yveltal was a red and black demon Pokemon, and had the power to float upwards. 'Where's Fennekin, Froakie and Chespin? They should be here soon for the grand opening o-'

His voice was cut to a crackle as a metal sword pierced his heart. 'Aha! I knew you would come here, Xemeas and Yveltal!'

A shadowy figure made a "Z" in the place of Yveltal's head.

Xemeas sighed. 'Damn this, Z. You always made an appearance in a murder, but my friend? You have got to be kidding me!'

'Maybe would you change your mind quickly? I have a murder to be done,' Z said evilly, pacing in Xemeas's direction. 'Would you mind if I killed you?'

'N-N-No...' mumbled Xemeas, a hint of despair in his voice. 'Don't kill me...'

'Shut up. I have more to be doing.' Z attacked with a Blue Flare and Ice Burn combo, leaving Xemeas helpless as a child. 'Hydral ordered your body, and Yveltal's.'

'H-H-Hydral? Grey defeated her in Shadow's Haven,' stuttered Xemeas. 'She can't be alive.'

'I...gave her a chance to live again,' smiled Z. 'Grey, he was a once born legend. Now he's gone with Reshiram and friends. Black Kyurem was defeated too by Touko Grey.'

Xemeas straightened his rainbow antlers and glared at Z. 'Z-'

'Shut up, both of you. The Blood Creed wouldn't accept your fighting.' The legendary voice of Grey Dragoni said. 'Z.'

Z smiled and went to Grey, gazing evilly into the Pokehuman's cloud grey eyes. 'Who revived you? Who made you, a demon, live?'

'I guess I was just lucky, having just woken up from a million year slumber. Everybody believed I was dead.' Grey replied smirking.

Xemeas gasped. 'But an evil Arceus murdered you, and laid you in a granite coffin to...to...' he trailed off mumbling.

'Xemeas, calm dow- Z! What the hel-'

Z raised up his pale hands and created an aura, hurling it in Grey and Xemeas's direction. Both could not escape, and suffered a painful combining. 'Wh...aa...tt are...yyou...doing?'

By the time Xemeas could finish his sentence, Grey was stuck in his body!

Z laughed, cackling. 'Now you have suffered my power of combining poor suckers in painful ways! Xemeas, you're the one who has to go. The Pure Ones would not accept you NOW. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Xemeas screamed. 'Grey, can you hear me?'

No answer. 'GREY!'

'GRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY YYYYYY!' Xemeas yelled.

Still no answer. _Xemeas, I can hear you. Shut up._

_Wha...? _Xemeas thought._ It's Grey!_

_Xemeas, please defeat Z. You are the one who can do it._


	2. Resurrection

**Enjoy! Srry this chapter is soooooooooo short and plz review...THANK YOU RivalSilverFan FOR REVIEWING THE TRILOGY! And this...**

* * *

A girl screamed as she was tortured uncontrollalby by an unknown assassin in a dark room.

"No! I haven't had contact with Dragoni or Xerneas! Honest!" she screamed.

"Liar. You freaking liar. Become dust, you freaking idiot!" The assassin yelled angrily at his captive and conjured up many whips of shadows.

The lilac haired girl fought back with a wave of fire, glittering red curses showing on her body.

The black whips tied up the girl suddenly and squeezed her tightly, the assassin chuckling and laughing. She screamed horribly before the killer let her go.

She fell to the cold stone ground, breathing heavily to regain oxygen. Scarlet runny blood ran down her cheeks from a cut on her forehead and the assassin snickered. "Any last words before I finish you?"

Suddenly, her voice turned to a crackly croak.

_Do not harm the legend of ice_

_Do not harm Grey Dragoni_

_Do not harm Xerneas_

"So you are the third guardian," growled the assassin. "Foolish Lilac!"

"Lilac?" croaked the girl, now in her rightful form, the legendary Yveltal. "And I lived, by the way! Black resurrected me!"

The assassin gasped, then growled. "I shall finish you!"

The assassin ran at Yveltal and slashed at her stomach, then came a silent whispery cackle as she sank to the floor.

_Betrayer! Oh betrayer..._

_Betrayed..._

Yveltal then died, her limp body showing scars and bleeding marks. The assassin left, smiling and showing his pearly white sharp fangs. "No one has any chance against Z Romoyuki, a vampire!"

* * *

**I just had to make Z a vampire for some reason! After all, this is a crime(and murder) story!**


End file.
